Jeux d'Ombres
by Arakor
Summary: Série de drabbles sur les personnage de Kingdom Hearts. Reviews anonymes acceptées.
1. L'Observateur

**1) L'Observateur**

- Je ne manquerais à personne.

Sur ces derniers mots Roxas franchit la limite d'Illusiopolis, quittant l'Organisation et signant son arrête de mort.

Derrière lui, Axel pleurait, il aurait voulut dire à son ami qu'il lui manquerait mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire... Ou était-ce la force qui lui manquait.

Une troisième personne assistait à la scène, à l'insu de tous : Luxord, le Joueur du Destin, n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de cette scène, qui aurait été parfaite pour marquer la fin d'une tragédie. Ou le début.

Il buvait tranquillement son café, regardant Axel, qui avait perdu le goût de vivre, qui amennait sa carcasse dans le bureau du Supérieur pour lui donner la mauvaise nouvelle.

_Je suis sûr que Saix aurait aimé._

Instinctivement, il se retourna.

Personne.

Il n'y avait que lui et sa tasse de café sur la terrasse.

Il aurait juré qu'il avait vu un homme rire.


	2. Le fou

**2) Le Fou.**

Il restait seul, dans l'ombre, manipulant ses machines, ses inventions.

Il se souvenait de son ordinateur aux Jardins Rayonnants, il était sans doute le meilleur de tous les mondes.

Tous ce savoir abandonné, à porté de main du premier ignorant qui pourrait profanner son travail.

Un jour, Merlin lui avait dit que le savoir devait être accessible à tous.

Il l'avait cru, et cela avait causé sa perte.

Le savoir devait être réservé à l'élite.

- N'est-ce pas Xeharnot ? Je suis sûr que tu dois encore rire de ma naïveté !

L'adolescent regardait l'homme parlait seul.

Il avait vraiment mis la vie de son ami aux mains de ce fou ?

Il devait être encore plus fou que lui.


	3. Le Mime

**3) Le Mime**

Encore une fois, je les ecoute se plaindre.

Ils se plaignent de tout : de Marluxia, des blagues d'Axel, de la décadence de l'Organisation, de la prochaine mission, de tout.

Et moi je ne dis rien.

J'ai tellement de choses à dire aussi...

" Héros Silencieux ", ça me convient bien, je ne parle jamais, quand je parle on ne m'écoute pas. Vexen avait dit une fois que ça devait être à cause de ma voix grave et douce, sûrement.

Une fois, Axel m'a envoyé du maquillage blanc sur le visage. " Laxaeus, le mime des temps modernes " qu'il avait crié, sans mon calme je l'aurais découpé ce sale gosse.

Maintenant, Vexen se plaint de Demyx qui " a encore une fois montré son incapacité à obéir ". Cette fois, Zexion ne dit rien et lui lançe un regard noir.

Vexen ne le remarque pas.

C'est quand même bien d'être un mime.


	4. Tourments

**4) Tourments**

- Idiot ! N'as-tu pas encore compris qu'elle est là pour causer ta perte ? Elle ne t'aimes pas ! Personne ne pourrait aimer un monstre comme toi !

Il baisse la tête, mes paroles semblent le troubler.

Il s'approche de sa rose et prend le bocal entre ses deux mains griffues, on dirait qu'il veut lui parler.

Ma mission a été plus simple que prévue, cette bête avait déjà des soupsons avant que j'arrives, je n'ais presque rien eu à faire.

Minable.

Cela m'effraie...

Avoir un coeur, c'est être aussi manipulable que lui ?

Non, je ne peux pas me comparer à cette être dégénéré ! Je lui suis bien trop supérieur !

Je dois avoir confiance, le Supérieur ne voudrait pas nous donner un coeur si cela causerait notre perte ! C'est l'evidence même !

N'est-ce pas ?


	5. Preuve d'Inexistence

**5) Preuve d'Inexistence**

- Alors Naminé, ça avance ?

Encore un autre qui vient me tourmenter, je pensais que la sadisme était le domaine de Larxène, mais se sont tous des fous finis.

Qui esque ça va être ? Marluxia ? Xemnas ? Saix ? Vexen ? Ou un autre ? Sûrement un que je ne connais pas.

Je me retourne, je vois un homme habillé en rouge, sa tête était recouverte de morceaux de tissus, seul son oeil et sa bouche était visible.

- Pas trop dur d'être l'esclave de l'Organisation ? On dirait que tu es au bord de la dépression, misérable Nobody.

Qui est-ce ? Une illusion de Zexion ? Je ne crois pas, il avait l'air de me hair quand il a prononcé le mot Nobody.

Il se dirige vers l'un des murs, et arrache l'un de mes dessins pour le regarder, je me dirige vers la porte, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec un autre psychopathe.

- Tu sembles bien aimer Roxas, puisque tu lui as consacré un mur entier, tout en parlant il arrache une autre feuille, esque tu aimerais qu'il soit libre ?

- Non... Si il reste avec Xemnas il aura un coeur ! C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

- Tous ? Tu veux dire le Numéro VII et le Numéro XI ? Et tu les crois !

- Oui ! Axel aussi le dit, et il ne me mentirait pas, c'est un ami...

- Ha ? et pourquoi penses-tu que se sont tous des fous alors ? Tu choisis de façon bizarre tes amis.

- Je ne vous ecoutes pas ! Vous mentez !

Il se tourne vers moi et rigole doucement, comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de drôle.

- C'est à toi de voir, de toute façon tu n'as rien à perdre, puisque tu n'existes pas.

Il se remit à rire, et disparut dans les ténèbres ?

Qui était-ce ? Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'il reviendra, j'en suis sûr.

Derrière lui il ne reste qu'une chose : une photo d'une fille de mon âge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je n'existerais pas tant qu'elle sera là...

Il m'a laissé une preuve de mon inexistance...


	6. Le Fantôme

**6) Un fantôme**

La bibliothèque de la Forteresse Oubliée était vraiment grande, normal qu'elle attire beaucoup de monde.

Mais de là à dire qu'il y avait un fantôme ! S'était ridicule ! Et qui était envoyé pour vérifier ? Lui !

- Comme si j'étais le domestique de service, m'énerve.

L'homme se déplaçe à travers les rangées, cherchant qui pouvait être le farceur qui s'amusait à se faire passer pour un fantôme.

Il lui donnerait une bonne correction, il n'a pas que ça à faire !

À croire qu'il était l'homme de main de Merlin.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il trouve enfin quelqu'un.

Il s'approche discretement, et le prend brusquement par l'épaule.

Il tombe sur un homme blond, qui a une mine de mort.

- C'est vous le fantôme ?!

- Fantôme ? Irrespectueux !

L'inconnu sort de nul part un bouclier glacé, et assome le veilleur nocturne.

Il disparaît dans les ténébres, un livre sous la main.

Il n'a pas que ça à faire !

À croire qu'il était l'homme de main de Xemnas !


	7. Saint Valentin

7) Saint Valentin

Encore un jour de fête, aujourd'huis c'est la Saint Valentin.

Bonne humeur et déclarations idiotes sur tout les mondes civilisés.

Heuresement qu'on y echappe ici.

Pas envie qu'on me pollue l'air avec ça.

Je sors de mon lit, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, en m'attendent à une farce d'Axel.

Même pas.

Par contre, un paquet en forme de coeur.

Je le prends avec precaution et je retourne dans mon lit.

Je l'examine : il va exploser quand je vais l'ouvrir ? Un serpent en papier va sortir ? Un bruit horrible criant que je suis amoureux de Marluxia ?

Dessus, il y a juste une étiquette " Pour Zexion, le Conspirateur Ténébreux ".

Bon, je vais prendre le risque de l'ouvrir.

Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux... Mais rien.

Le paquet est remplie de fraises.

J'en goûte une... Elles ne sont pas mauvaises, et elles ne semblent pas empoisonnées.

Je remarque qu'il y a un mot écrit sur l'autre façe du couvercle.

" Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Demyx "

Je rougis sur le coup, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça...

J'en reprends une.

Elles ont un meilleur goût maintenant.


	8. Dialogue sans importance

**8) Dialogue sans importance**

_- Alors ?_

_- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre._

_- Vos retrouvailles ont été mouvementés, heuresement que tu sais fuir._

_- Tais-toi._

_- Aumoins, tu sais qu'il est en bonne santé. Pour le moment, par contre si il tombe sur ce Sans-Coeur là il..._

_- Le vaincra, c'est l'Elu de la Keyblade._

_- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que s'était lui et pas toi, désolé._


	9. Bouquet de Roses

**9) Bouquet de fleurs**

Marluxia aime s'entourer de fleurs.

C'est un fait, une vérité universelle, personne ne me contredira sur ça.

Sa chambre est à son image : des centaines de roses sont présentes sur tous les meubles et sur le sol.

Et, bien sûr, elles ont toutes des épines.

Qu'elles soient noires, roses, blanches, rouges ou je ne sais de quel autre couleur, elles ont toutes des épines.

Ce n'est pas mortel une épine, mais des dizaines qui vont dans chacun de vos doigts c'est très douloureux.

Je ne doute pas qu'ils possédent des roses de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les espèces.

Sauf une, et il le sait.

Une rose qui est blonde.

Moi.


	10. Kaboom !

**10) Kaboom !**

En ce moment, Laxaeus était en période de réfléxion intense, en plus d'être en période de deuil. Cela se caractérisait par le fait qu'il ne parlait pas. Enfin, moins que d'habitude.

En effet, il se demandait si les vies de Similis aussi évolués qu'eux étaient importantes.

Tout avait commencé il y a quatre jours, un Vendredi, tout était normal : le conseil hebdomadaire était finit après trois heures à voir Axel et Roxas enchaînaient les blagues stupides, Marxulia qui discutait avec Luxord et Larxène, et Xigbar (réputé pour avoir les nerfs fragiles) qui tirait sur tout ce qui ouvrait la bouche.

Le Supérieur avait même dû être amenné aux urgences après avoir réçu trois chargeurs dans les côtés.

Comme d'habitude il allait avec Vexen chez ZiD (le seul psychologue du monde), normal, et comme d'habitude il traînait derrière lui sa tomahawk au cas où, normal. Là où il y a eu un problème, un cafard comme dirait les informaticiens, c'est que le pyromane de service, vous voyez sans doute de qui je parle, avait déçidé de faire griller quelques saucisses dans le parc, et il avait voulu utiliser les fioles de Vexen comme combustible (chaque fois qu'il met du feu à proximité elles font boom puis lachent des flammes de quelques mètres).

Encore, cela aurait pu être normal, après tout il y avait bien un mégalo, un pseudo-sniper et une inquisitrice espagnole dans l'Organisation, mais en chemin il avait croisé Roxas et il avait voulu lui faire une petite blague : il lui a demandé de tenir une fiole, pleine et façilement inflammable, pendent qu'il faisait son lacet. Le pauvre fou a accepté, et après qu'il ai eu l'objet en main, Axel s'est mis à courrir le plus vite possible en envoyant quelques flammèches sur l'éprouvette.

Instinctivement, il a invoqué des rafales de vent pour se protéger. En plus d'avoir provoqué son suicide (on pense qu'il s'en serait sorti " juste " très gravement brûlé), les rafales ont aidé les gaz toxiques à envahir tout l'aile est du Manoir.

Parmis les morts, on ne compte pour le moment que Axel et Roxas, ainsi que Naminé mais elle tout le monde s'en fout, Zexion est quand à lui aux urgences même si il a de bonnes chances de s'en tirer, et pour finir Demyx et Marluxia sont en dépressions. Le premier car le le Numéro 6 va mal, et le second car toutes les plantes de sa serre sont mortes.

En quelques minutes, deux membres de l'Organisation sont morts et trois sont retournés dans les vestiaires.

- Enfin, comme le souligne Larxène, peut-être que maintenant Xigbar se calmera.


	11. Fuite

**11) Fuite**

Il court, il n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Il a fait un choix, et il va en assumer les conséquences.

Personne ne me regrettera.

Mais POURQUOI il avait dit ça ? Déjà que Axel n'allait pas bien depuis quelques temps, il avait vraiment besoin de lui dire ça ? Et Naminé aussi ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, elle qui restait toujours dans sa chambre sous la surveillance de Saix !

On lui disait toujours qu'il fallait réfléchir avant de parler, et il avait fait préçisément le contraire ! Il voulait que Axel l'oublie, mais il savait qu'il allait au contraire s'inquiéter pour lui.

Personne ne me regrettera.

Imbécile ! S'était bien tout ce qu'il était, un imbécile !

Il venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, et l'Organisation se lançerait bientôt à sa poursuite, mais il n'avait aucun endroit où aller, et il était sûr qu'on le retrouverait un jour où l'autre.

La Cité du Crépuscule

Naminé lui en avait déjà parlé, elle avait dit que s'était l'une des plus belles villes qui existent. Pourquoi pas là-bas ? Il avait déjà aperçu de loin le monde où elle se trouvait, et il semblait assez grand pour qu'il s'y abrite.

Ensuite... Il improviserait.

Alors qu'il court dans les rues d'Illusiopolis, un individu apparaît au détours du rue. Il porte l'habit des membres de l'Organisation, et une Keyblade différente de la sienne.

- Tu es Roxas ?


	12. Autorité Supérieure

**12) Autorité Supérieur**

- Il nous a donc trahit, intéressant.

Derrière son bureau, confortablement installé dans sa fauteuil, le Supérieur ne semble pas surpris. Mais par définition il n'a pas de sentiments, c'est donc normal. Mais quand même...

Quand Axel était arrivé, il lisait tranquillement le rapport de Xaldin sur la Bête, le Numéro 8 avait presque eu l'impression qu'il attendait sa venue. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que Roxas s'enfuirait, il aurait fait quelque chose. Pas vrais ?

- Voilà qui est surprenant. Il est parti mener sa petite enquête sur Sora ?

- Oui.

- Saix ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleux entre dans la pièce, Axel se doutait bien que Xemnas l'appellerait à un moment. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua la situation, il ne semblait pas surpris. Mais Saix avait encore moins de sentiments que les autres Similis. Sale type, je suis sûr qu'il doit rigoler dans sa barbe, il détestait Roxas.

- As-tu une suggestion à faire ?

- Je propose que Axel devrait partir à sa recherche. Il se dit l'ami de Roxas, il doit savoir où il a pu aller, et puisqu'il ne l'a pas empêché de partir, se sera sa punition.

- Exellente idée, Saix. Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter Axel.

- Oui, je... Non... Non, ça ira, je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Et si il ne veut pas revenir, achevez le.

Quand même pas lui ? Comment ces deux hyènes pouvaient lui ordonner d'envoyer son meilleur ami à l'abattoir ? S'était injuste ! Injuste ! Ceux n'étaient pas eux qui se saliraient les mains, ho non ! Mais il devait accomplir sa mission, si il tenait à la vie. Est-ce que ma vie vaut encore quelque chose ?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, Supérieur.

- Cet imbécile de Roxas, depuis le début il voulait partir. Je pensais qu'il l'aurait fait plus tôt.

- Voulez-vous que je parte surveiller Axel.

- Après. D'abord, on a quelque chose à faire.

Et ils s'embrassérent.


	13. Kingdom Hearts

**13) Kingdom Hearts**

Je reste souvent des heures à contempler imon/i Kingdom Hearts, la merveille des mondes.

Chaque jour des dizaines de coeurs frais vont rejoindre ma magnifique invention, afin de le perfectionner, pour lui apporter encore plus de puissance. Ces misérables Sans-Coeurs ont trouvé un travail qui correspond à leurs capacités : ils servent de chair à canon.

Dire que ces fous croientt qu'il nous tient en echec, alors que nous approchons toujours plus de notre objectif.

Je suis allé plus loins que personne, j'ai perfectionné au maximum les recherches d'Ansem, et bientôt j'en récolterais les bénéfices.

Un Coeur.


End file.
